A Certain Magical Odyssey
by aw022597
Summary: Velvet Crowe and her brother Laphi are offered a second chance of life by a Unknown Empyrean along side Magilou, Rokurou, Bienfu, Eleanor, Eizen and her Seraph friend Laphicet. Now Velvet along with her brother and friends must adjust and survive in the world of Espers, A war between Magic, Science, Dragons, and Demons will soon begin. (Multiple Crossover)
1. Academy City Part 1

**Chapter 1: Academy City Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Tales series, A Certain Magical Index/ A Certain Scientific Railgun, or any other series or any Creature, Food, Locations you might recognize from different Movies, Video games, Anime/Manga/Light novel, Tv series, and/or real life, this is for entertainment purposes only. The only thing that I do own are any OC characters and any name for anything or anyone that has an unknown name**

 **This is my first A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun and Tales of berseria multi crossover. I was inspired to write this story from reading different fanfics from my favorite authors**

* * *

 **July 19, 20XX**

In an alleyway at the dead night in a unknown location, two figures are laying next to each other next to a wall asleep. One of these figures is a young boy around the age of about 14 years old with golden-brown shoulder-length hair and light skin, he is also wearing a tan shirt with a black undershirt, a green jacket, brown pants and brown slippers. The second one is the form of a young woman who looks around 19 to 20 years old with extremely messy long black hair, light skin, and bandages wrapped around her left arm, the clothes she's wearing are black and red and ripped in most areas with small chains around it, along side a long black coat, she also has on two armored boots and what appears to be an arm gantlet as well.

"Velvet….?"

"…."

"Hey Velvet...?"

"Hm...wha…."

"Velvet Crowe, it's time to wake up...?"

"Hey Velvet, Wake up."

"Hm...who's calling me...?"

"Hey Velvet, Wake up!"

"AHHHH!"

The young woman now known as Velvet Crowe yelled when she was woken up by the voice she herd. Velvet was a normal girl who became a Daemon(Hellion) 3 years ago who consumed other daemons to survive. She also has the title of Lord of Calamity. Velvet stood up and looked around with her natural golden eyes to see where the voice was coming from.

"(I recognized that voice, that's Laphicet's, but how is that possible unless...)?" Velvet thought.

"Laphicet, where are you?!" She shouted

Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard, so velvet turned around and realized that the footsteps were coming from the pitch black area of the alley. Then what came out of the shadows was a 10 year old boy who has golden-brown, shoulder-length hair, which turns grey towards the tip, and light skin, On the top of his head, he has a single-lock of hair which flicks off into a ahoge ring, his eyes were in the shade of forest-yellow. He's wearing a long white gown overlapping a yellow one. Around his neck he has a thick, leather ring like collar with a bell hooked on, he wears dark-brown leggings as pants and black pump-like slippers as well as a pouch attached to the back of his robe. This boys name is Laphicet, a spirit known as a Malak(Seraph), and he's the reincarnation of her sisters unborn child, he was also the fifth Empyrean Maotelus who protected the world from malevolence along side the four Elemental Empyreans.

"I'm right here Velvet," Laphicet exclaimed happily to his long lost friend.

After seeing the young child, the young woman's eyes started to tear up.

"Laphicet!" Velvet cried while running toward the boy and giving him a tight hug.

"Oh Laphicet, I've missed you so much. I thought that I wouldn't see you again!" the woman said while giving the boy a lovely embrace.

"I missed you too Velvet, the others did too."

Velvet let Laphicet go from the hug and ask him with a puzzled look. "The others."

"Dear me, you can't have forgotten about us already?!"

"Please don't be so harsh to Velvet Miss Magilou."

"I've got to agree with Beinfu Magilou, besides, she is just as confused as we are."

Velvet looked back at the dark alley and saw three familiar figures walking toward her and Laphicet. The first one to come out was a young girl with very long, platinum-blond hair and light skin, has lush blue-green eyes and elf-like ears. She wears a witch outfit with pink, blue, and lavender colors that looks more like the clothes of a jester alongside a jester themed hat and jester shoes with the same colors. The skirt that she's wearing is made of books, each one with locks. Which is then finished of with black, ruffle-like neck-piece. She is a witch named Magilou.

The second One to come out is a small Imp-like creature with Purple and white fur. He has big, round, black eyes and a tail which bends at the half-way point and ends in the shape of a spade, along with red devil wings on his back. The only things that he's wearing is a red cape tied around his neck, a purple hat which has a red lacing at the rims of it, cut eye-holes, along with a ribbon wrapping on top, and small suited black boots. His name is Beinfu, he's also a Seraph just like Laphicet, but he is part of another group of Seraphim called Normin.

The last person to come out is a man named Rokurou Rangetsu, who's about 22 years old with mid-length, spiky black hair that covers his right eye tied in a low-ponytail. His attire consists of a Purple, orange and red samurai outfit. He then wears a chest-plate guard and presumably something of the similar sort for his arms, which is finished off by a thick, plated shoulder-guard. He also has a strap attached to his torso with holds two long swords. The man also wears traditional samurai sandals with straps and socks.

"Magilou, Rokurou, and Beinfu, why are you here?!" Asked The black haired girl.

"The same reason you and Laphicet are here." Rokurou explained.

"Well that makes sense, so how long have me and Laphi been sealed away?"

"Well, for about 1,000 years."

"Wait, over 1,000 years?!" Velvet exclaimed in disbelief. 'I can't believe it was that long since me and Laphi seal away Innominat. Hmm…I wonder what happened to the world while we were gone. I sure hope Eleanor, Eizen, and the other had a peaceful life,' Velvet thought believing the only other people that she cared about had left the land of the living. "So, what happened when me and Laphicet were gone."

"I don't think now is the best time or place to talk about that. Besides aren't you forgetting someone important to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"….Velvet..."

Recognizing the young voice, Velvet turned around and saw her little brother starting to get up off the ground. She started to walk over to him to see if this was her brother.

"Laphi?"

"Ugh…." The young boy slowly started to open his eyes meeting the face of his older sister" Velvet….?"

"Yes" the tears were falling from velvets eyes "It's me Laphi, I'm here," Velvet told her brother giving him a hug. Laphicet was shocked from the surprised hug his sister, but then tears have formed and soon they were falling. "I...I...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Velvet."

Realizing what her bro was sorry about, she continued to embrace him. "I know Laphi, its okay, I forgive you for what happened, we all do," Velvet told her brother with tears in her eyes.

Laphicet moved back a bit to look into his sister's eyes. "You really do."

"Yes I do, you were only doing what you believe was right for protecting everyone from the malevolence," Velvet happily said to Laphicet.

"Thank you Velvet, I'll promise to never hurt anyone like that ever again," Laphicet told her with a smile on his face.

"That's good."

While the two siblings were having a heartfelt reunion. Everyone else were happy that Velvet was enjoying being reunited with her brother. 'I'm happy that velvet was able to make up with her brother from being so far apart,' Laphicet thought to himself with tears of joy falling from his eyes. Then something caught the attention of everybody in the alley, as a huge bolt of blue Lightning struck from the sky.

"Whoa, did you guys see that!"

"Sure did Rokurou. What was that?"

"Velvet do you think it's was a daemon that made that lightning?"

"I don't know Laphi, whoever it was we are going to find out." Velvet told to her frightened little brother.

"Let's go!"

"I'm with you all the way, let's go Laphicet."

"Ok."

After everything said and done, Velvet along with Laphicet Crowe, Rokurou, Bienfu, and Laphicet started to run out of the alley to investigate the strange lightning strike.

"Hey! don't forget about me?!" Magilou yelled as she was moving as fast as she can to catch up to all of her friends out of the dark alley.

* * *

After leaving the alleyway, our group of adventurers found themselves with a strange sight. Because while going to their destination, what they saw gave them all confusing questions.

"Where are we!"

"Wherever we are, it's not the world we'd remember."

"Your right about that."

As they were wondering around the street of unknown city at night. They realize that there were not the only ones out, as they passed by various people walking around different directions from males and females of different age groups of mostly teenagers to young children and the occasional adult. 'Why are there mostly kids out this time of night. Where are theirs parents and what kind of clothes are they wearing. Most of them look like students heading home from school.'

Velvet wondered about how they're hardly any adults out in the streets. One girl with a pissed-off face caught her attention as they cross paths. The girl has shoulder length chestnut hair with a small metal hair clip, as well as eyes with the same color as her hair. Her outfit consisted on white loose socks and brown shoes with a light brown vest sweater that had a mysterious symbol on her left side of her chest over a white blouse and a grey skirt carrying a black briefcase. Velvet took a closer look at her and saw small blue sparks flashing around her head. 'So, she must be the one that made that lighting bolt. I wonder who was the idiot that made her mad.'

When the group of heroes were about to moved out of the street, Velvet was running so fast that she was just about to crash into someone. The person was around the same age as her before becoming a daemon with black spiky hair, a white school uniform with a orange under shirt, black pants and white shoes with a little red around the side.

"Hey! Watch out!" Velvet shouted to the person in front of her. But it was too late as the both of them crashed into one another. When Velvet opened her eyes after the crash, she found herself in a unexpected position, because she was staring at the blue eyes of the person she ran into, but what made this position unexpected is that he was on top of her and the fact that his lips were firmly pressed against her while blushing. Then the boy lifted himself up and removed his lips from her leaving a spit trail behind.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" The teenage boy pleaded to the fallen girl. 'Oh Man, My stupid rotten luck. First I tried to save a bunch of morons from Bug zapper, then got zapped by her from a large lightning bolt with probably took out all the power of my apartment, and now I crashed into a Black haired girl whose about three years older than me and on her lips of all places! Although, that was my first kiss and as I look closer, she does seems to be my type. W-wait what am I saying, she must think I'm a pervert now!' The boy thought to himself.

"N-n-no i-it wasn't your fault, I just didn't pay attention is all. By the way, can you please get off of me," Velvet asked with her face as red as an Apple.

The young man looked down and saw that he was sitting on her thighs and with both of his hands were grabbing her rather large breasts. Her chest was really soft and squishy in his hands but he realized what he was doing and realized that he should get off of her. "Y-yeah you're probably right," The boy told her as he got up. "Here, let me help you up miss," 'Whoa! Why does she have such a skimpy outfit on, do they ever sell something like that.' The boy thought while giving her his hand.

"Oh, thanks," Velvet told him as she took his right hand with her hand and sat up. That's when they herd a teasing voice behind them.

"Oh my Velvet, flirting in the middle of the night."

Velvet and the teenager both turned around and saw everyone else standing there.

"Hey! We were doing no such thing. It was just an accident."

"That's right!"

"Relax you two, I was just messing with you."

"So, are they friends of yours."

"You could say that."

"Alright, by the way who are you guys, I never seen you here before."

"Ok then, my names Velvet Crowe."

"I'm her brother Laphicet Crowe."

"You can call me Laphicet Maotelus."

"The names Rokurou Rangetsu, nice to meet you."

"If it's a name you need... call me miss Magilou."

"Oh, alright then," 'What's with using miss, she looks just like the same age as bug zapper. You know, she might actually be just like miss Tsukuyomi when it comes around the age.'

"Oh yeah, my name is Touma Kamijou."

"So, Touma can you please tell us where we are, we just got here and we're lost."

"Ok, you're in Academy City, a city of science located in Tokyo, Japan."

"Did you say a city of science?"

"Academy City?"

"Tokyo?"

"Japan?"

"Wait, you never heard of any of those places before!"

"Unfortunately no."

"By the way do you have a map that we can see?"

"Oh yeah, let me get it out for you." Touma said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Velvet. Velvet brought the map over to everyone else and unfolded it, and what they saw shocked them. Because the map had unfamiliar landmarks and islands, there were 7 continents with the names North America, South America, Antarctica, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia, 5 Oceans ranging from the Pacific, the Atlantic, the Indian, the Artic, and the Southern, and finally there were over 196 of what looks like kingdoms, and a large amount of islands with many still unexplored.

"Ah guys, something tells me that this is not our world."

"Then that means, we're in another dimension."

 **Ending Theme: Tales of Berseria Opening**

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **Touma: Just my Rotten luck.**

 **Velvet: What is it Touma.**

 **Touma: It's so hot and the power in my apartment is still out.**

 **Magilou: Well you did made Mikoto mad for trying to be a hero.**

 **Touma: I know, it just she try's to battle me every time we meet.**

 **Laphicet: Don't worry Touma, I'm sure you and Mikoto can be great friends soon.**

 **Touma: I hope so Laphicet** **.**

 **Rokurou: Hey guys, let's finish up the preview.**

 **Touma: Oh right almost forgot about that!**

 **Mikoto: You always forget you idiot** **!**

 **Touma: Hey! I don't forget all the time Bug Zapper.**

 **Mikoto: I told you my name is Mikoto Misaka not Bug Zapper, imbecile!**

 **Velvet: Next time, Academy City Part 2.**

 **Touma: When Science, Magic, and Daemons cross paths a new story is born.**

 **Vivian: Catch ya on the flip side**


	2. Academy City Part 2

**Chapter 2: Academy City Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Tales series, A Certain Magical Index/ A Certain Scientific Railgun, or any other series or any Creature, Food, Locations you might recognize from different Movies, Video games, Anime/Manga/Light novel, Tv series, and/or real life, this is for entertainment purposes only. The only thing that I do own are any OC characters and any name for anything or anyone that has an unknown name**

 **Previously on A Certain Magical Odyssey.**

 **Touma: The night before summer vacation turned out to be an eventful one.**

 **Touma: A Mysterious Woman named Velvet Crowe crashed right into me and we found ourselves kissing each other in public.**

 **Touma: She said that she and the people with her do not know where they were.**

 **Touma: But when I bought up Academy City and where it was located at, but they were like they never herd of these people, but that's impossible right?**

 **Touma: If they don't know where there are, then how in the world did they get into the city without alerting security.**

* * *

 **Opening Theme: A Certain Magical Index Opening 1**

 **July 20, 20XX**

Today is the first day of summer vacation in Academy City. The bright sun is up at its highest today, there are hardly any rain clouds in sight, the cicadas are making their unique sounds they make, and everyone in the city are doing their own daily routines. Many Students are busy enjoying their time away from school until next semester, the law enforcement organizations known locally as Anti-Skill (a militarized police and security force made up of adults and volunteering teachers to assigned to situation, such as engaging terrorists, handling hostage situations, or stabilizing dangerous areas) and Judgment (The cities student-based disciplinary committee made up of Espers and other students who maintain peace-and-order within the school system from those that misuses the powers given to them) out patrolling the street alongside their robot companions called droids. However, not everyone is enjoying today because It was also one of the hottest days of the year, and few of the other students who are falling behind in their studies must take remedial classes.

Speaking of the hottest days, let's go to one of the many student dormitories in Academy Cities school district number seven, in a dorm room with the name Kamijo, and inside has six different people around the place, those people are Rokurou, the two Laphicet, Velvet, Magilou, and Touma. The two young boys and Velvet are sitting at the short-legged table looking at what Touma described as a television, explaining to them that it's a machine that lets you see events around the world, and to see your favorite shows, and right now their watching something about anyone born between January 20th and February 18th will have luck in things like love and money, Rokurou was sitting on a pillow next to them meditating, while Touma and Magilou were both on the bed filling the full heat of the building.

Switch POV

Touma: (Last nights Lightning caused a power outage, in which turned my place into a sweltering cesspool.) "... Hot..."

Magilou: W-who you telling, I feel like I'm being cooked in a camp fire.

Touma: After I got off the bed, I made my way to the kitchen to see if I can salvage anything from the refrigerator. (It also meant that everything in my refrigerator had become toxic). I proved my point by smelling the Yakisoba-pan in the fridge, then threw it someplace else because of the repulsive smell. (On top of that I had to give my 3 containers of emergency rations to my extra guest for dinner last night and for breakfast, I'm lucky the Television and microwave are the only things still working) 'I also remembered that after Velvet took a bite out of the food, tears were falling down her face and she said that it was the most delicious thing she had in a long time. I wonder that was about'. (I gave my cash card to Velvet, so she can go shopping for herself and her friend later and maybe something to eat). (And then, someone called to inform me that I'm such an idiot that I need to take a remedial class). "Ah...just my luck."

Velvet: He really does have bad luck his whol life.

Magilou: His power to draw rotten luck is just like Eizen's reapers curse.

Laphicet M: Except that the misfortune mostly happens to him and no one else.

Laphicet C: You said it.

Touma: Alright it's a nice day outside, maybe airing the mattress will help improve my mood.

Velvet: Here let me give you a hand.

Touma: Oh, thanks Velvet. When I moved back to make room I somehow step on the spoiled food on the floor. 'Not again.' Well my future may be dark and gloomy, but at least it's a beautiful and sunny day. I was saying as Velvet opened the door for me. Then again, after saying that it might start poring rain, I said while having a feeling of dread. Then both me and Velvet noticed something on the balcony. Did I hung something already, that's strange.

Laphicet M: Ah Touma, I don't think that's a thing.

Touma: When Laphicet told me that, I looked closer at the white object hanging on the balcony and saw that it wasn't a thing but a person after Velvet and I dropped the mattress on the floor, because what we saw was a girl wearing white clothes. That's a girl, but what's she doing on my balcony.

It was strange. In fact, it was nonsensical. As if she had exhaustedly collapsed across a metal rod, the girl had her waist pressed up against the balcony railing and her body bent such that her arms and legs were dangling down.

The girl was around 14 to 15 years of age, about two or three years younger than me. Her hair was silver and very long. Touma guessed it must go down to her waist just like Velvet and Magilou.

"That clothing, she looks like a Nun."

Her clothes looked like a long dress that reached to her ankles, and she wore a one-piece hood over her head that was a bit different from a hat. However, while normal nun's habits were jet black, hers was pure white.

"I'm guessing she's not from around her just like you guys."

Velvet: Definitely. 'Hmm, that girl's nun habit color makes her look like Phi when I first saw him.' 'So maybe she's an exorcist.'

Then we saw the mysterious girl started to wake up and tried to say something.

?: I'm so...

Everyone: ?

?: I'm so very, hungry

(Stomach rumbling)

"Very very hungry."

Touma: What was that.

?: I said I'm hungry.

Touma: W-what the.

?: Are any of you listening to me, I told you I'm hungry.

Velvet: So, just out of curiosity, is this something you make a habit of randomly appearing draped over people's balconies.

?: It's also called curb-croaking.

Velvet: Oh

?: So, do you guys have any food in there I'm really starving, please feed me.

Touma: I think she'd be better off someplace far far away from here,' I thought to myself and then looked down at the squished and spoiled yakisoba-pan still in its wrapper at my feet.

I decided to use the spoiled food to scare herself away.

"Do you think this will do the trick."

Velvet: Touma. I'm not sure that's the right kind of food to give to anyone.

?: Oh no it's fine, besides sandwiches are my favorite.

The little nun opened up her mouth to eat the sandwich, and in the process she engulfed it with the wrapper on and Touma's entire right hand.

Touma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Few minutes later

After Velvet and her friends were done getting Touma's hand out of the mysterious girls mouth, the young nun was sitting at the table happily eating a bowl of mixed vegetables using the chop sticks as a spoon. With everyone else looking in awe and in disbelief of the girls strange eating behavior.

?: Wonderful, this taste fantastic.

Touma: Oh really it is.

Magilou: Well this is a surprise, she's eating a stir fry made up of spoiled ingredients from a cursed refrigerator like they're still fresh.

Velvet: Wow, her appetite is just like mines when I eat daemons.

?: I know what'd it is, there some sour flavor in here that's really making up my taste buds, what an amazing idea.

Everyone: Wait, it's sour!

Touma: I don't feel like you have to eat it all, it's bachelor cooking after all.

?: You don't have to be so modest, it was very kind of you to go to the trouble of making it for me at all. So, I'm going to finish every last morsel.

After hearing what the girl said, Touma had a look of hunger and dread in his eyes along with a growling stomach. He was still sitting there until he couldn't handle it anymore. "I give, I can't do it."

Touma took the food out of the nuns hands with tears in her eyes and started to devour the rotten food he made. But after a few more bites his face looked like he was about to vomit, then he fainted and dropped everything on the floor.

When Touma finally woke up, the girl was eating one of the red apples that he was lucky enough to salvage from the kitchen that wasn't rotten. The young man then decided to ask the girl on how did she land on his balcony. "So, do you mind explaining to us why you were hanging out on my balcony?" Touma asked her.

"Oh I fell, what I was actually trying to do was jump from one roof onto the next one," The girl telling her reason on what happened.

"Huh, but this building is 8 stories high, did you really had to do that?" Touma questioned

"I don't exactly had a choice, I was being pursued," The nun explains to her host. She then realized she forgotten to tell them who she is.

"Oops, we never introduced ourselves did we, well pardon my rudeness."

Touma: OK, let's all introduce ourselves.

 **Music start: Magilou's theme**

"Hi! I'm Rokurou Rangetsu. A samurai with deadly swordmen skilles."

"My name is Velvet Crowe and this is my little brother Laphicet."

"My name is Laphicet Maotelus."

"My name is Magilou Lou Mayvin, but you can just call me Magilou."

"The name's Touma Kamijou."

"Oh wonderful names, I'm Index nice to meet all of you."

Touma: Index that's your name? Sounds more like an alias to me, you can't tell us you're named after a part of a book?

Index: Oh, yes The Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Oh and my magic name is Dedicatus545, it translates as the consecrated lamb who safeguards the wisdom of the mighty.

Touma: OK Index, why exactly would someone be chasing a sister like you?

Index: I believe they seek the 103,000 grimoires I carry with me.

Touma: Grim-what?

Index: Well there's The Book of Eibon, The Lemegeton, The Book of the dead, those three are just a few examples of grimoires.

Touma: So where are they, it's hard to believe your hiding an entire library under that dress?

Index: I'm carrying all 103,000 volumes.

Touma: That's more books than I ever seen before, what, you have a key to a warehouse or something?

Index shakes her head no

Touma: Is this some kind of joke, next you're going to say well stupid people can't see them.

Magilou: I believe is not just stupid people who can't see them.

Index: She's right, the whole point is for them not to be visible.

Touma: OK, so who's chasing you?

Index: A Sorcery society.

After hearing what Index said about whose chasing her. Everyone except Touma had a face of dread while Touma just had a face of disbelief and confusion.

Magilou: So this world does have people who are just like us.

Laphicet M: If there are sorcerers here, so does that mean that they're magic organizations here just like the Abbey.

Velvet

'I wonder if there are any Seraphim, Daemons or even Malevolence here.'

Index: Surely you heard of sorcerers before, people who do magic, a magic cabal, Index asked everyone, in with everyone except Touma nodded their heads.

Touma Groan

"Do you belong to one of those new age religions or something?" Touma asked Index believing she's was a crazy person.

Everyone except Index

('He doesn't believe in magic, what kind of logic are they teaching these kids in this city.')

Index: Wait are you making fun of me?

(Touma sighed in agreement)

Index: You are, you're making fun of me.

Touma: Sorry, it's too much.

Index: ?

Touma: I know there are a lot of strange powers being used in the world but I don't believe magic, this is Academy City, supernatural abilities aren't really anything new and different here, anyone can develop them using science not magic.

Index: So you believe in supernatural psychic powers but the idea of sorcery is too much for you.

Touma: Well ok, so explain to me what sorcery is then or maybe show me an example?"

Index: That's impossible, because I don't possess magic myself.

Touma: ?, If you can't use it, then how are you so convinced that it exists.

"Because it does! Sorcery does exists!" Index said in frustration after hearing what Touma said about not believing in magic. So everyone else in the room were trying get the arguing kids to calm down.

After calming down from arguing with the nun, Touma then decided to tell her about his powers too since most people don't think existed except for a few. So Touma sighed and said "Well, to tell you the truth I was born with a strange kind of power myself."

"What power do you have?" Index asked Touma.

"It's inside my right hand, when it comes in contact with a strange power my hand cancels it out," Touma explaining to Index about his power. "Maybe it does the same with divine miracles, well?"

"?" Index looked at Touma for a moment and then started laughing.

"Why are you laughing, it's like you're listening to a used car salesman," Touma asked the nun getting upset with her behavior.

"Can you blame me... I'm guessing you don't even believe in god, and you're tell me your special right hand has the power to cancel a miracle." Index telling Touma that what he told her was nothing but mumbo jumbo.

*Touma growled*

"What a joke, you still like to play pretend and make fun of me at the same." Touma muttered angrily at Index while making a fist.

"Magic is not pretend!" Index yelled back

"Then be my guest and show me something magical, then once you see my right hand negate it you will have to believe it."

"Alright then, I will!" Index stands up and spread her arms out showing her nun habit. "Here! My robes, they're made with magic. They're known as the walking church and they create a protective and impenetrable barrier."

Everyone except Touma awed in amazement with the little nuns magical outfit.

"The walking church? What does that even mean, you're giving me these terms like I'm supposed to understand, well sorry I can't."

Index swung her arms around in anger. Then she ran straight into the kitchen, where she found Rokurou daggers and picked one up and then came back shouting while swinging the knife. "Fine, lets do an experiment to help you out. Take this knife here and try to stab me with it!"

"Hey! Be careful with that girl, isn't that going to far!" Rokurou panicky said trying to get her to put it back.

"Are you crazy!" Touma yelled out.

"Do I have to tell you everything," Index turned to look at Touma. "My robes have been sanctified like a church, that means they're strong like an actual building is. So a knife stab won't hurt me at all," She explains while pointing the dagger at Touma.

"Well that does sound interesting, but I still won't stab you with that thing."

"You're not even listening to me? I'm wearing a replica of the Shroud of Turin, it's divine power to protect is unquestionable. It wards off absorbs any attack made on me, physical or Magical.

After hearing that, Touma started to stared at Index's clothes with scorn.

"Oh I see, if those robes of yours really do have supernatural powers, and I have to do is to just touch them."

"Yes, but as long as your power really works like you say."

"Okay, fine by me." Touma said with confidence. "When this is all over just remember, you asked for it!"shouted Touma as he grabbed Index's shoulder with the sound of glass breaking.

While that was happening Velvet came behind her brother and covered his eyes because she doesn't want him to see what happens to the magical robes, the other Laphicet knew something was going to happen and closed his own eyes. Touma wonder what would happen if what she said was true.

After a few moments of silence, Touma opened up his eyes to see if his power worked, he saw that Index still had her nun robes on.

…

…

…?

"Ehhhhhhh? ... Okay that's weird?"

"Well, what a surprise nothing happened at all. Heh heh."

Index put her hands on her hips and puffed her small chest in pride. But a few seconds later, her clothes exploded and fell straight down like party confetti, leaving her hat piece on her head and became stark naked in front of everyone except the two Laphicet's. Touma was too stunned to cover his eyes from Index's lack of clothes.

"Huh... What's wrong?" Index asked, unaware that her robe was no more.

"Well, i-its nothing." Touma told her while blushing.

(Velvet: Seriously! You tell her everything's fine when you basically just stripped her clothes off.)

"?" Index didn't believe him and looked down to see what was wrong. She found out that she was showing everything to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(CHOMP)

(SMACK)

Touma found two more important facts this morning. One, Velvet can slap people very hard with her left hand. And two, the girl naming herself Index had a habit of biting people when she is angered.

"Look at this, you bit me like a hundred times. You're like a big and very hungry mosquito?" Touma said while rubbing the bite marks he got from Index.

"…"

He received no response.

Index was still naked and wrapped in a blanket on his bed with her hood off, trying her best to put her nun habit back together.

"I'm sorry, maybe we should just forget about it that way..." But before he can finish his sentence, Touma was hit in the face by an alarm clock.

"Do you really expect me to forget something this? What kind of insensitive jerk can you be?" Index glared at him still wrapped in the blanket.

"W-Well I thought it would be best not to talk about it. I guess I'm just embarrassed as you are." Touma said apologizing to Index while blushing.

"Still a jerk. Hmph!"

"It would seem she's not going to easily forgive him for this," Laphicet M. said still sitting at the table with everyone else.

"You maybe right, but it's his fault for not thinking ahead," Velvet told Laphicet while sitting next to her brother.

They then heard a sigh from Touma as he looks at his right hand (Touma: I guess she was telling the truth then, her clothes blew apart when I touched it. She must be involved in supernatural powers somehow. But I wonder why the others look like they believe her, they must know something.)

"I'm done." Index announced to everyone in the apartment, as she pulls off the blanket covering her and stands up proudly to reveal the repaired nun habit that is now held together by three golden pins.

"Congratulations, you look just like a pin cushion." Magilou tells her seeing her fixed clothes.

"Thanks, maybe I can start a fashion fad with it." Index said proudly, then she dropped her head in despair.

Kamijou's mind began to go to lala land, then realized he almost forgot something.

"Oh snap! I got class today!" Kamijou glanced at the clock on his flip phone. "Sorry I'm going to be late for remedial class, what are you going to do? I can give you a key, if you're going to stay just like everyone else."

"No, that's ok," Index stated as she jumped off the bed and started to head for the door. "It's best that I get moving, or else those people will find me here, and I guess you guys don't want to get hurt and this place blown to smithereens."

"Hey wait, just a sec." Touma said to Index following her.

"Watch your step Touma!" Laphicet M. warned him too late as Touma slipped his foot on the rug, and in the process his phone fell out of his pocket and he stepped on it breaking it.

"Oh just my day" Touma said miserably.

"You want to know what I think, about the power in your right hand. I believe it cancels out the grace of god and everything else will."

"What do you mean," Touma asked her curiously.

Index continues with her explanation about his hand. "Your hand opposes the Divine, and without gods grace you're bound to meet ill fortune everywhere you go".

After hearing those words Touma was devastated and turned white from depression with the words bad luck written in Japanese above his head, while everyone else were laughing their buts off.

"Rotten luck," Touma said dropping to his knees.

"Well if you ask me, being born with the power you have is the most rotten luck anyone could have," Index said agreeing with him.

"So Index, what are you going to go now once you leave here." Velvet ask Index.

"If I stay in one place, they'll find me."

"But how?" Laphicet C. questioned.

"Like I told you before, my habit is made with magic and because of that they can track down my location just like a tracking device, but I will be ok though if I make it to a church they will offer me protection," Index explaining to the young Crowe.

"Why do you tell us sooner, now knowing all of that how can we let you leave here," Touma asked Index concerned about her safety.

"Well then, do you guys really want to be dragged down into the depths of hell with me?" Index told them with sadness. After hearing that, everyone became silent and didn't say a word.

"Goodbye everyone." Index said as she walked out the door. After doing that, Touma being the good person he is walked out the door as well and followed her.

"If you run into anymore trouble, you know where we are!" Touma asked Index as she's walking away. Index turned around quickly and waved her hand saying "Yep, I'll come back when I'm hungry again." and turned back around to head to the elevator when three cylinder shaped robot crossed her path and started moving around her scaring her and started chasing her. "What are these things?! Agathions?"

Touma made a deep sigh knowing that he will see her again sometime soon. Magilou walked next to him and asked "Don't you have classes to go to about now?"

"(Huh) oh crap, that's right!" Touma realizing that he has to go to remedial class today, so he ran back inside and came back out with his bag and shoes then bolted to the elevator before saying "I'll be back before curfew guys, see you later!"

"There he goes to the outside world, and when he comes back, like I care! " Magilou said singing the last three words in her sentence, then went back inside to decided what to do next with her friends.

"I wonder what's in store for us in this great City?"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Ending Theme: A Certain Magical Index Ending 1**

 **This concludes the first half of A Certain Magical Odyssey: Chapter 2: Academy City Part 2: Index. Next time our group of heroes will find a place for lunch and more information about the world they're in now besides magic, while Touma is in remedial class.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I was overwhelmed with classes.**

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **Touma: Today was a eventful one.**

 **Velvet: It sure was.**

 **Magilou: Well luckily your bad luck wasn't worse like our old friend used to have.**

 **Touma: Well, it was worse before I came to this city.**

 **Laphicet C: What happened back then with your misfortune.**

 **Touma: I rather not talk about it, too many bad memories.**

 **Ange: That's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.**

 **Tusk: Yeah that's okay. Also remember, your friends are always by your side.**

 **Touma: Thanks you guys.**

 **Vivian: Hey! Don't forget about us.**

 **(His fellow classmates, Friends from other classes, Velvet, Rokurou, Magilou, the two Laphicets, and everyone else nodded in agreement.)**

 **Touma: Alright, lets finish up the Preview!**

 **Touma: Next time, the second half of Academy City Part 2: Index**

 **Laphicet M: When Science, Magic, and Daemons cross paths a new story is born**

 **Velvet: Well see you all there.**

 **Everyone: Magikazam!**


End file.
